Finn Hudson Isn't Dumb
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Jealousy... with a twist. Finn Hudson isn't dumb. Really, he's not. He may not be the brightest guy around and sure he's only barely passing his classes, but he's not dumb. He has eyes and he sees what's going on. He sees the interaction between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend.


AN: This is a big difference from how I typically write as the point of view comes from someone other than Rachel or Quinn so I'm a bit skeptical. That and I kinda just wrote this today.

**Follows canon Glee from S01E01 to S03E18.**

* * *

Finn Hudson isn't dumb. Really, he's not. He may not be the brightest guy around and sure he's only barely passing his classes, but he's not dumb. He has eyes and he sees what's going on. He sees the interaction between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend. He notices the fleeting glances and the longing looks. He hears their private talks, if only bits and pieces of them.

At first he dismisses it as them fighting over him again, like they used to. He _is_ dating Quinn, and he _did_ dump Rachel after she admitted that she cheated on him. It's the most logical explanation, and he even has evidence to support it. Quinn keeps a close eye on him, making sure that he doesn't spend time with _her_, and in her inebriated state Rachel had been quite clinging. Quinn's hostility towards Rachel has returned despite the tentative friendship the two of them had formed the year prior and Rachel avoids him when he's with Quinn.

It's for those reasons that he doesn't openly support Rachel's idea for an original song at Regionals. He actually thinks it's a good idea, and he wants to support her. Finn really does care about Rachel, and maybe in some ways he cares about her more than Quinn, but it's all so confusing and he's not really sure. Before the idea of two hot girls fighting over him was great.

Now though, he knows that he'll have to pick one or the other. And he's running out of time to choose. But he's with Quinn right now, so he'll support her and her decisions. That choice doesn't last long. During a dance rehearsal, he breaks Rachel's nose. The doctor who examines the damage convinces her to get a nose job and Quinn is quick to assist when Rachel asks for her help. Finn's attempts to change her mind fail.

Later that week, Quinn and Rachel sing a duet together. It's a mash-up that combines Quinn's and Rachel's tastes in music to create a lovely song about beauty and acceptance, or something like that. Finn's always had trouble deciphering the deeper meaning behind, but he can't stop the feeling in the back of his head that's telling him that something is wrong. He watches intently, seeing his girlfriend give his ex a look that he's never seen on her face before.

It's soft… loving… intimate.

Rachel's eyes meet Quinn's for a second before faltering, almost shyly. Finn's brow furrows in confusion. Now he knows that something _is_ wrong. He just doesn't know what to make of it. In the end he decides to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. All this thinking is starting to make his brain hurt.

Finn starts being a bit more possessive of Quinn after that. He chases down leads of her potentially cheating on him, and with Rachel as his… partner he'll call it, Finn will be able to make sure that it isn't her that Quinn is visiting in a seedy motel. It's a preposterous thought and just a basic male fantasy of two hot girls _together_, but one can never play it too safe.

His suspicions are proved to be incorrect and for a while he's able to breathe easy. But then Prom rolls around and Quinn begins to hassle him about every little detail; between discussions of his tux and her dress and her corsage and the limo and this and that, Finn's exhausted. It's just too much. He complains to Rachel. She gives him a suggestion for the flower and the ribbon for Quinn's corsage. Finn's a bit confused and gets the feeling in the back of his head again, but he listens.

A gardenia. He googles what it means later.

Finn's first thought is that it's meant for him, but a second lingering thought tells him that it's for Quinn. He doesn't know.

At Prom he doesn't watch her when she sings. Finn usually loves it, the pure emotion radiating off her but he can't see that tonight, not if it's aided at someone else, not if it's aimed at Quinn. He turns his back to her during her performance. It makes things easier until he notices that Quinn's attention is fully focused on the stage. She's looking directly at _her_. He doesn't know who Rachel is looking at, but based on the heartbreaking look on Quinn's face, Finn convinces himself that she's looking at him.

Quinn doesn't love him, Finn's sure of that now. He breaks up with her. She's a bit hysterical, but he knows that it's not because he's dumping her. It's because of Rachel, and the fact that he's going to get back together with her. He doesn't completely like what he's doing, especially if he's right and Quinn does have feelings for Rachel, but Quinn's a girl and Rachel's not into girls, right?

Rachel is reluctant at first, and Finn can't blame her, but they do get back together. It's after a kiss on stage that may have very well cost them a win at Nationals. It hurts, but as a small consolation Finn no longer questions Rachel's love for him. Any remaining thoughts of her having a crush on Quinn have been diminished and now he's certain that the two of them will have a very happy life together.

Senior year comes, and Quinn and Rachel start to get closer as friends. They typically hang out together, just the two of them. Finn stays wary about the whole situation, but finds no reason to worry. He knows Quinn enough to know that if she really wanted something or someone that nothing could get in her way. Yet she hasn't done anything to try to break them up. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he looked too into the details. It wouldn't have been the first time.

He thinks again when they announce their engagement.

Quinn objects. Rachel doesn't listen. Finn sighs his relief.

It's during "Michael Week" that Finn starts to worry again. Quinn has a performance, after which she gives her own announcement of being accepted into Yale. She gives a speech afterwards, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she goes on. Finn watches intently, noticing how her eyes stay fixated on one particular point. He follows her gaze, landing on his girlfriend. Rachel fidgets in her seat and proceeds to look down at her lap.

He knows that she's talking to her, _and only her_.

During the wedding, he doesn't take the chance of waiting for Quinn to arrive. She'll ruin everything, and he knows it. Rachel and Quinn share some sort of bond, and whether or not Rachel is willing to acknowledge said bond, Finn knows that it's a far stronger bond than he'll ever have with either girl. He insists that they just go no without her, saying that it's, "Now or never," because he knows that if he doesn't marry Rachel now, he'll never get another shot.

They don't get married.

Quinn gets in a crash.

Rachel blames herself.

Finn doesn't know how to feel, but he knows that he should feel awful for being glad that Rachel feels far too guilty to spend time with Quinn outside of school. But even then, that's all she talks about; how she shouldn't have pressured Quinn into attending, how Quinn shouldn't have so easily forgiven her, how Quinn is getting better and how happy she is for her.

It's probably because of that that he snaps at Prom and demands that Quinn get up out of her chair. He had only seen her struggling on her two feet even with the support of the porcelain sink, and so it's ridiculous to expect her to be able to fully stand, but he's furious. Furious of how she can still get in between them without even being physically in between them, and without even trying.

Rachel gets in between them, and just like Finn feared she defends Quinn. They break up again in the middle of Prom in front of everyone. Finn just stands there, frozen in shock, as he processes the information. Everything goes quiet, and it takes Finn a while to realize that the gym has gone silent instead of jeering and taunting him for losing his girlfriend on Prom.

Quinn tries to wheel away, but her escape is quickly put to a stop. Rachel places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a look that Finn has never seen before. Rachel slowly gets Quinn to her feet, and they share the dance that was meant for the Prom King and Queen. Finn walks away. Finn Hudson isn't dumb; he knows that he's lost.

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure that my contribution is a bit different from most people's, but the theme was jealousy, it was never said who had to be jealous.

Feedback would be really appreciated here. Writing from Finn's point of view was difficult, but actually kind of fun. I still don't like him though.


End file.
